Wonderland
by amane amy
Summary: One-shot (misterio/fantasia) basado en el cuento de Alice in Wonderlan. Pequeño relato de como una chica llega a este mistico e irreal mundo misterioso. (Saga/Saori) FELIZ HALLOWEEN. Dedicado a la comunidad del Face Saga X Saori


**Wonderland**

- _DULCE O TRUCO?!_ -

Hola a todas esta historia esta basada en el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, dando un toque de misterio y tétrico para este día de Halloween

Personaje:

Alicia: Saori

Sombrerero: Saga

Reina de corazones: Artemisa

Como es un One-Shot no quería ondar mucho en detalles, por lo que solo estos personajes están, pero mas que nada es un Saga/Saori o si lo desean como un Aspros/Sasha ya que no especifique nombre ni nada solo algún detalle como el color del cabello o los ojos, quise hacer un cuento rondando en misterio casi al anonimato, relatando lo importante de la vivencia de nuestras protagonista y su alrededor, algo místico e irreal.

.

.

.

.

.

Y así fue como esta aventura comenzó.

Desperté sin tener noción de cómo llegue a este lugar, sobre la hierva húmeda por el roció me encontraba recostada sintiendo la deliciosa fragancia de las flores.

Observe como todo era diferente en este mundo, me levante y comencé a caminar, era diferente, extraño, maravilloso pero tétrico; esa era la palabra correcta para este lugar; un mundo tetricamente maravilloso.

 _-¿Pero ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-_ me preguntaba a medida que seguía caminando por aquel sendero.

Los árboles tan majestuosamente inmensos llenos de sabiduría con sus ramas torcidas tapando el cielo con sus dedos muertos de madera, dentro del espeso bosque el final ya se podía vislumbrar a lo lejos. Un castillo enorme se imponía en toda su gloria rodeado de soldados de naipes armados con lanzas de un rojo brillante, a un lado del castillo se ubicaba un inmenso tablero de ajedrez donde las piezas se movían a su antojo de acá para allá; del otro lado del castillo se encontraba; por su vestimenta de volados y joyas; quien se supone era la reina de una gran belleza, cabellera rubia pero de una mirada fria y dorada, jugando el críquet con las cabezas de sus victimas, estas rodaban por el suave césped dejando a su paso una estela carmín.

Adentrándome mas al camino dejando atrás aquel horrible lugar, entre a un laberinto de hermosas rosas blancas, pero al tratar de tomar una de ellas me herí la mano con sus filosas espinas y fue ahí que mi sangre manchaba poco a poco los blancos pétalos de la bella flor tonandose en rosas carmín, ahora todas las rosas blancas se tiñeron de un rojo sangre.

Una vez que salí del laberinto encontré por el camino un pequeño reloj de bolsillo, al levantarlo note como este estaba detenido en el tiempo por mas de que intentaba darle cuerda, tan entretenida estaba contemplando los detalles de aquel objeto en mis manos que no había prestado atención que me había salido del sendero hasta que choque con una silla.

Mire a mi alrededor y no sabia como era que llegue a ese lugar, era parte del bosque, pero mas oscuro y terrorífico, el camino de adoquines que venia haciendo había desaparecido, pose mis ojos al cielo pero lo único que lograba ver era las ramas que se alzaban a lo alto tapando cada vestigio de luz.

Me senté sobre una de las sillas desocupadas que rodeaban a una mesa decorada finamente con pasteles y galletas, me serví un poco de té para disfrutar del delicioso aroma a vainilla que desprendía de la tetera.

Fue ahí que lo escuche, un murmullo en mi oído, pero al voltear no había nadie a mi alrededor, así que regrese mi vista a mi taza y ahí lo vi, mi reflejo en aquel liquido me sonreía socarronamente, no entendía porque esa voz me decía **"duerme".**

Pero algo interrumpió ese efímero momento y era alguien que estaba detrás mió y acariciaba mi cabello violáceo con tanta delicadeza.

 **-que bueno que llegaste** \- dijo el hombre de gran sombrero

El se sentó junto a mi, pasándome un trozo de pastel de fresa que gustosa acepte, tome un poco mas de aquel exquisito té siendo observada por aquel hombre del sombrero que sonreía al verme comer aquellos dulces y cuando sonreí para devolverle el gesto tomo mi mano y me saco a bailar un hermoso vals.

Entre la niebla y la oscuridad nos fuimos perdiendo, hipnotizada estaba ante su mirada de un bello color azul, su sonrisa se fue azanchando al verme perdida en sus ojos, y me di cuenta que el sombrerero poseía un sedoso cabello azul largo tanto como el mió que se movía con gracia al compás del baile.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo había estado ahí con él en ese eterno vals? No lo se, y ahí nuevamente escuche de nuevo esa palabra

" **duerme"**

Y salía de los labios del sombrerero, su voz grabe en ese seductor susurro me había perdido extasiada.

Seguimos bailando dando vueltas y vueltas y poco a poco todo fue desapareciendo, la mesa con aquellos exquisitos dulces, el castillo se fue desmoronando como si fuera solo una simple ilusión, el laberinto se perdía en la oscuridad que se lo tragaba, el tablero de ajedrez se perdía pieza por pieza rompiéndose en pedazos, el bosque también era consumido y devorado por aquella oscuridad, todo se desmoronaba; una grieta se empezó a formar en el cielo rompiéndose en pequeños pedazos, todo el lugar cual frágiles fragmentos de cristal caían a nuestro alrededor como una lluvia de pétalos filosos que reflejaban aquel grotesco mundo que ya no existía.

Pero nosotros seguíamos bailando sobre aquél enorme reloj detenido en el tiempo que se había convertido en nuestra pista de baile, donde a cada paso pisaba los pequeños fragmentos de cristales.

Me perdí en la oscuridad de aquel interminable vals con el sombrerero, ya casi no podía mantenerme despierta, sus ojos de un profundo azul como el mismo océano sentía que me ahogaba en un mundo distante, y lo ultimo que vi fue su sonrisa perversa mientras se acercaba a besarme.

 **-ya no podrás salir de aquí, eres mía para toda la eternidad** \- me dijo y fui consumida por la oscuridad

.

.

.

.

Una bella joven se encontraba sentada sobre un banquillo de madera blanca frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo con la mirada ausente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, vestida con un delicado vestido blanco de volados y encajes propio como las de aquellas muñecas antiguas de porcela. La jovencita era asistida por un apuesto joven de cabellera larga y azulada, este estaba colocando un exquisito adorno en el cuello de su **"querida muñeca"** sonreía ante el triunfo de tenerla por siempre. El sombrerero dejo su labor para alcanzar una caja de música y dejarlo sobre el regazo de la chica que permanecía inmóvil, abriendo él mismo el cofre para así escuchar aquella melodía tan bella y triste, mientras él con devoción empezaba a cepillar la larga cabellera violácea de su eterna compañera.

La música sonaba en aquel cuarto donde una joven perdida de su cuerpo junto a su carcelero compartirían la eternidad juntos, por la ventana una luna cuarto creciente se encontraba entre las nubes dando forma a la enorme sonrisa del gato Cheshire.

.

.

.

.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer esta pequeña historia, espero que allá sido de su agrado y me gustaría saber que te pareció así que comenta tu opinión sobre mi versión de Alicia in wonderlan versión seint seiya para halloween. Gracias y saludos a todas y…

 **FELIZ HALLOWEEN AJAJAJAJA**


End file.
